


System Saihara

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Trauma, DID! Shuichi Saihara, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everyone is a good bro, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaito is a good bro, Kaito would almost willingly kill them for hurting his bro, Shuichi is a precious bean and everyone wants to protect him, There are people in Shuichi's life that suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Kokichi’s the one to first notice that Shuichi is hiding something. He’s always considered himself pretty observant, especially when it came to lies and secrets. And if Kokichi had to guess, the secret Shuichi was keeping was pretty big.Kaito knew his bro as well as he knew himself. Which is to say, not all that well. Still, Shuichi was Kaito’s best friend, and he trusted that he’d be able to tell if something was up with him. They did hang out almost every day, after all.OrAn idea that just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	System Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> Members of System Saihara
> 
> Shuichi- Host  
> Makoto- Protector  
> Hajime- Gatekeeper  
> Kyoko- Protector/ Trauma holder  
> Hiro- Protector/Caretaker  
> Nagito- Persecutor/Trauma Holder  
> Mahiru- Caretaker/Perpetrator/Protector  
> Mikan- Trauma Holder, caretaker  
> Chihiro- Trauma Holder

Kokichi’s the one to first notice that Shuichi is hiding something. He’s always considered himself pretty observant, especially when it came to lies and secrets. And if Kokichi had to guess, the secret Shuichi was keeping was pretty big.

Korekiyo was an expert on people, and even though his focus was on the past, he was still good at reading people in the present. Shuichi’s behavioral inconsistencies, however, presented something of an enigma. It was subtle, so much so that Kiyo had to wonder if he was imagining things, but it was there.

Kaede thought herself good at reading those close to her, and Shuichi was no exception. She knew he lacked confidence, and that he felt as though he didn’t deserve the title of an Ultimate. She knew that, and yet... there were times that she felt like she didn’t actually have him quite pinned down as well as some of the others.

Kaito knew his bro as well as he knew himself. Which is to say, not all that well. Still, Shuichi was Kaito’s best friend, and he trusted that he’d be able to tell if something was up with him. They did hang out almost every day, after all.

None of these people, as well as the rest of their classmates, could have expected what exactly would happen one day in class.

It was pretty normal until they were packing up at the end of the day, in no hurry to go anywhere, when Miu made a particularly crass comment.

Now, no one was quite sure what happened next, as it was within the span of only a minute or two, but it went a little something like this.

Shuichi started having a panic attack of some sort, Kaito and Kaede got concerned, Shuichi was silent for a few seconds before apologizing, grabbing his stuff, and practically running out of the room.

Everyone exchanged confused and concerned glances.

“I-I’m sorry,” Miu stuttered, and indeed she looked it. 

Kirumi patted her on the back sympathetically. “I’m sure you are. Make sure you tell Shuichi that as well.”

Miu nodded quickly.

***

Chihiro wasted no time securing the system in their dorm. He’s pretty sure they might not have grabbed everything, but that is the least of their worries right now.

He changed into something a bit more comfortable after taking a quick shower. (Shuichi may or may not have showered that morning, but who’s counting? He needs to check the log.)

Everyone is being remarkably quiet, and Chihiro checks the assignments they have. There’s the usual, as well as a math assignment, which is bad because that was left behind in the classroom.

The phone buzzed on the desk.

_“No doubt our classmates are worried.”_ He thinks as he picks it up

**K.Tojo: Shuichi. I have left a tray of food outside your room. Please eat something. I have also brought the materials you left behind in the classroom.**

Well, that’s helpful. Kirumi’s always been nice to them. There’s other messages too.

**K.Momota: I hope you’re okay. I don’t know what happened in the classroom earlier, but no one’s mad at you. If anything, they’re mad at Miu, but even that’s not really true. Anyway, hope you’re okay.**

**K.Akamatsu: Just checking in. Are you okay? You seemed pretty freaked out by Miu’s comment earlier. Text me later.**

**K.Oma: Just wondering how my beloved Shumai is doing.**

**M.Harukawa: How are you doing? I know Kirumi dropped off food and the stuff you left behind, but that’s about it. Talk to you soon.**

**H.Yumeno: I’d curse Miu for you if you wanted, but my MP is low. You might have to settle for a smack.**

**R.Amami: I’m sure you’ve heard from everyone else, but we’re all worried.**

There’s texts from the others too, but it’s the final text that catches his eye

**M.Iruma: Hey, sorry about earlier. I know it’s prbly a bit late for that, and I really should be doing this in person, but yeah. It really seemed to bother you, and I feel really bad now. Anyway, talk to me later so I can apologize properly.**

Wow, a grammatical correct apology from Miu? No doubt someone, probably Kaede or Kaito, forced her too, but the sentiment is appreciated.

Chihiro set the phone down, and quickly grabbed the stuff sitting outside the door. Kirumi had left some cereal, fruit, and a double chocolate muffin.

Chihiro plugs away at the math. He’s the best in the system at stuff like this, but Hiro’s the only one who’s actually somewhat incompetent.

The class chat has a continuous flow coming in the entire evening, but Chihiro ignores it.

***

Kyoko is surprised to find herself fronting the next morning. It’s a Saturday, but unless she asks Kirumi to bring more food, she’s not getting out of seeing her classmates.

She opens the Monopad to check the log.

**_Did our homework after taking a shower. Kirumi brought food over, but I don’t think she will in the morning unless requested. Have been receiving texts from classmates all evening asking how we’re doing._ **

**_-Chihiro_ **

Well, that’s about what she expected, but that’s not the only entry.

**_Woke up fronting in the middle of the night. I read the messages from our classmates too. It’s going to be difficult to play this situation off if we don’t come clean. I’m not saying we have to, but unless anyone has any brilliant ideas, it’s something we should consider. They deserve to know, especially Kaito and Kaede. Kokichi too, I suppose._ **

**_-Shuichi_ **

That...

...was an absolutely terrible idea. They had no idea how their classmates might react, whether they’d be okay with it. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time someone had left them because of it. They couldn’t risk losing all of their classmates because of this.

The phone pinged.

**K.Shinguji: If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to meet you for lunch. There are matters I’d like to discuss.**

**S.Saihara: Oh?**

**K.Shinguji: Only if you want to, of course.**

Kyoko considered the offer. It was already eleven, so she could reasonably camp out in the dorm until whatever time Kiyo wanted to meet.

**S.Saihara: Sure. Where and when?**

Well, their fate was sealed now. She was meeting with Kiyo. Kyoko hoped it’d just be the two of them, but there was no guarantee of that, and she couldn’t very well ask him to uninvite people now, nor was it socially appropriate for her to back out two seconds later.

It was soon time to go. She found Kiyo sitting in a booth in the far corner of the cafe he’d asked to meet at. She settles into acting as Shuichi as she slides into the seat across from him.

“Hey, Kiyo. How are you?”

“I should be asking you that, but I am quite well. Are you alright now?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Positive?”

“Yes,” she says sharply. Kiyo just raises an eyebrow.

She’s about to change the subject when Kiyo waves at someone. Kyoko sighed. It figured that he’d invited other people.

Kokichi slides in next to Kiyo while Kaede and Kaito sit on her side.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey, Shuichi! Good to see you up and out. By the way, Miu wants to make a formal apology,” Kaito said

“That’s fine. I’ll figure something out with her. Oh, and, uh, sorry for the radio silence yesterday.” 

Kaede spared a concerned glance. “What happened yesterday, anyway? I just want to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Kyoko weighs the choice in her mind. She knows she’d been staunchly against it just this morning, but there was Shuichi’s request from this morning, and now that she was here...it was a risk, but this was a public space, several witnesses, and bathrooms (she reminded herself that she’d need to go into the men's room if she intended to hide there) and the entrance. It might be time to stop hiding, but that didn’t make her feel any less nervous.

“If you don’t mind, could we talk about this tomorrow, with everyone present? It's something you all deserve to know.”

Kaede and Kaito frown, their brows furrowed. Kokichi and Kiyo seem indifferent, but Kyoko can tell that they’re both concerned and curious as well.

“Ok, but I’m holding you to that!”

She chuckles slightly at Kaito. “I would expect nothing less.”

She puts all her ability into acting as close to Shuichi as possible, which goes okay, but Kyoko can tell Kokichi might be onto her. About what, exactly, she isn’t sure, but Kokichi definitely suspects something. 

It’s almost three in the afternoon when Kyoko makes an excuse to leave, something about having work to do, which is totally true, but she doesn’t miss the disappointed looks on their faces as she leaves, typing away on her Monopad while carefully avoiding people.

***

Kiyo’s watchful gaze follows Shuichi as he leaves, and Kokichi can hazard a couple guesses as to why.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asks, turning to Kiyo.

“Maybe. Say, Kaito, Kaede, did either of you notice anything up with Shuichi?”

“Huh? Not really? I mean, after what happened yesterday, I wouldn’t blame him for being a little off.”

“I agree with Kaito.”

Kiyo put a hand to his mouth. “Hmm, well I, and Kokichi,” at this he turns to get confirmation that, yes, Kokichi had noticed something off. He continued once he got it. “Thought something was different, that didn’t have to do with the incident yesterday.”

Kaede frowns and crosses her arms loosely “What do you mean?” 

“Let me put it this way. It was like someone was controlling Shuichi, and pretending to be him. They did a decent job too, considering they managed to fool you two. I just happen to be very good at spotting deceit, but you already knew that.”

“What? It’s not like he was possessed or anything, right?” Kaito suddenly grabs Kaede’s arm. “Please tell me he’s not! I can’t handle the supernatural.”

“Relax, Kaito. I don’t believe it’s anything quite like that. I believed I have an idea, I’ve interacted with enough people to be able to come up with that much, but beyond that...

“But what, Kiyo? If it has nothing to do with Miu yesterday, or the supernatural, what’s wrong with Shuichi?” 

Kiyo pauses momentarily, fiddling with the silver charm on his uniform “We’ll simply have to wait for tomorrow. Speaking of which, we should arrange that meeting. Use the full class chat.”

Kaito and Kaede both look even more confused than before, but Kokichi’s phone quickly lights up with discussion of where the class should meet tomorrow.

***

Kaito is one of the first to make it to the meeting point. It was a student lounge in an out of the way part of Hopes Peak, where they could have a nice get together, be as loud as they want, and not draw undue attention.

Maki shows up just moments later, and soon everyone else does. Shuichi shows up somewhere close to the rear of the pack, and Kaito decides to observe him carefully.

They socialize for a bit, and the entire time, Kaito can’t help but feel that Shuichi is a little bit more skittish today, and (though this might be his imagination) that something about his voice is different. He can’t place his finger on it, but he’s starting to think Kiyo and Kokichi might be on to something (though, aside from possession, he has no clue what his something might be).

Kaede meets his eyes, and her expression is enough to tell him she’s noticed too. She and Kokichi both approach him.

“So you’ve both noticed now, huh.”

It’s not a question. 

“Could everyone gather together?”

Kiyo gives Shuichi a meaningful look, and though Shuichi seems pretty apprehensive about this, he also looks resigned.

“What’s this about?” Ryoma asks. “I know you mentioned something about a group announcement but didn’t specify anything beyond that.”

“Yes, I did. Shuichi?”

All eyes turn to the boy in question, who immediately shrinks back in discomfort. “Oh, right, um…” 

Shuichi wrings his hands, and though Kaito feels like he’s seen Shuichi do this before, there’s also something entirely unfamiliar about it.

“Hey man, take your time. If you’re not ready, you don’t have to force yourself,” Kaito says. He’s just as much in the dark as everyone else, but he can be in the dark as long as he needs to. Shuichi’s health is more important.

Shuichi sighed, and what happened next caught everyone off guard.

“Well, I suppose dropping the facade for now would be alright.”

Shuichi’s voice pitched upward, becoming more feminine.

Kiyo is the only one who doesn’t seem very shocked at all. Even Kokichi seems a little surprised.

‘S-shuichi? What’s the matter?” Himiko looks like she’s trying to figure out just what is going on, and Kaito can’t really blame her since he’s doing the exact same thing.

Kiyo leans forward. “Am I correct in assuming we aren’t talking to Shuichi Saihara?”

Everyone is staring at Kiyo now, even Shuichi(?).

‘Shuichi’ shakes their head. “No.”

“I figured as much. And what might your name be, assuming you have one?”

“I-i’m M-mikan. It’s nice to properly meet you all.”

Mikan, huh? Kaito is beyond confused at this point, but they came here to get some answers, and he trusts that they’ll get them. Everyone besides Kiyo looks like Shuichi has maybe gone insane.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you properly as well, Mikan. I assume you know us all?”

“Y-yes.”

“Pronouns?”

“S-she/her”

“Okay, I’m not following. Why is Shuichi suddenly going by Mikan? Why is h-she acting so strange?”

Kiyo glances between Maki and Mikan. Mikan gives him a nod.

“Mikan, am I correct in assuming you are part of a system affiliated with DID?”

“DID? What’s that?” Tenko is confused, but also curious.

“DID stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder,” Kiyo explains.

“Huh?” Tsumugi’s brow is furrowed.

“Ah, but you might be more familiar with the idea of Multiple Personality disorder, though that term is outdated.”

Slowly, everyone's faces come to an understanding of sorts.

“O-okay, I think I kind of get the idea of having different personalities, but why? How?” Kaede crosses her arms in question

“D-different personalities, o-or alters, as we call them, form w-when someone experiences s-severe early c-childhood t-trauma.”

If that didn’t floor everyone, Kaito wasn’t sure what would.

Trauma. Early childhood trauma. Kaito obviously didn’t know what happened to Shuichi, but he was damn sure he wanted to beat the crap out of whoever was responsible.

“What?!”

Keebo looks like he’s close to short circuiting. Ryoma has a dark expression on his face, and Kaito gathers he’s having similar, slightly homicidal thoughts towards whoever hurt Shuichi. Poor Gonta was the most outwardly upset by the revelation that a friend of his had been hurt so badly, but Mikan was quick to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault. 

It takes a bit for everyone to regroup. 

“DID happens because the person's brain is unable to cope, so alters are formed to deal with those memories,” Kiyo tells them. “Mikan, may I ask a question?”

“S-sure.”

“What is your role in the system?”

“M-me? I’m a t-trauma holder and caretaker.”

“Wait, so does that mean Mikan is the one who holds those bad memories?”

“Some of them, yes.”

“I, and all the other alters, formed as coping mechanisms. If we didn’t, Shuichi might have gone crazy.”

“So you bear those memories so he doesn’t have to? I think that’s really admirable.”

“Y-you really think so?” 

Kaede smiled at Mikan, who gave a small but happy smile back.

They spend some time talking about the logistics; terms, roles, what to do in certain scenarios, etc. Mikan makes a handy document with basic info about all the members in the system, which Kaito is grateful for, because he’d never remember everyone otherwise.

Mikan is a sweet person, if prone to stuttering, and she gets alone decently with everyone except Miu, but that’s only until the inventor both apologized for the other day (which makes a lot more sense now) as well as promising to tone down the profanity when Mikan is fronting.

“Oh, by the way, who were we talking to yesterday, at the cafe?”

“T-that would be Kyoko.”

Mikan types away on her Monopad as they talk, no doubt filling in the log she mentioned earlier. They eventually disband for the day, and Kaito thinks it went pretty well.

“Hey, Mikan. Wanna go somewhere with me, Kaede, Maki, and Kokichi?”

She jumps slightly. “Huh?! Oh, um, yes, I’d love to.”

It’s pretty strange, talking to someone who looks exactly like Shuichi but isn’t, but Kaito’s never been one for overthinking things. After all, he’d spoken to her before but just didn’t know.

The five of them go to a diner that they know to have some out of the way seating. 

Kaito and Maki sit on one side, with Kokichi, Kaede, and Mikan on the other.

They’re enjoying their food when Mikan starts staring off into space.

“Is everything okay?”

Eventually, she comes too.

“Huh? Why are we in a diner?”

“Oh, hello. You must be another alter, right? What’s your name?”

The new alter frowns. “Wait, did we actually tell everyone?”  
  


“Yes, we did, uhh.”

“Mahiru.”

“Mahiru. I take it you know us?”

“Yup. Anyways, again, what are we doing in a diner?”

“Having a meal,” Kokichi says bluntly, and Mahiru blinks. 

“Right, should have figured.”

Mahiru is much more brash than Mikan, and much more outspoken. Kaito isn’t sure what to make of her, but he's hopeful that they’ll get along fine.

***

**_Well, everyone knows about us now. They all seemed pretty okay with it, but I don’t know how long it will last. Kiyo helped me explain what DID is, as he’s met a couple people like us. But anyway, telling the class went fairly well._ **

**_-Mikan_ **

**_Took over in the middle of a diner run, but it was nice not having to pretend. Kaito, Maki, Kokichi, and Kaede were all remarkable cool with it. Don’t know if I trust it_ **

**_-Mahiru_ **

***

Shuichi is glad to find himself fronting again. He knows it wasn’t good of him to leave the fronting to everyone else these past couple of days, but what’s done was done.

He checks the log, and a single shudder runs through his body before he steels himself. He’d asked the alter to tell his classmates, and they did, with unprecedented success.

He has class, unfortunately, so he gathers everything and exits his dorm.

“Hey!”

He smiles when he sees some of his friends.

“Who we talking to?”

“It’s Shuichi.”

Kaito grins, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Hey! Good to see ya. Anyway, shall we? Ms.Maizono’s gonna kill us if we’re late.”

“I don’t think she’s that mean, Kaito,” Maki says exasperated.

Kokichi gives Shuichi a cheeky grin as they walk, his hands clasped behind his head, and Kaede takes his hand in hers. 

“You know, I’m really glad it went this well.”

Kaito and Maki pause their bickering and join Kokichi and Kaede in looking at him.

Kaede squeezes his hands. “Remember how we all promised to be there for one another? That’s not going to change any time soon.”

He smiles at her. “I know. I’m just amazed at how supportive everyone’s been, and it hasn’t even been a day yet.”

“Of course we’d be supportive. You deserve all the support, Shuichi, and don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Has it not gone well before?”

Kokichi’s face is unusually serious, blank, thought Shuichi can detect some malcontent in his eyes.

“No, it hasn’t. A couple people I knew were pretty freaked out when I told them I have DID. It didn’t end well.”

Kaede huphs. “Well, that’s their problem. They’re just jerks.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I think so too.”

As he takes a seat, everyone he makes eye contact with offering an encouraging smile, he thinks it was the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please let me know if I got anything wrong. I don't have did, so there's bound to be inaccuracies.
> 
> That being said, also let me know if you want to see more of this. I didn't get to introduce or explore all the alters. And feel free to leave your theories as well, particularly who you think needs a beatdown from Kaito.


End file.
